1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotating implements and more particularly pertains to a roller spinning tool for effecting rotation of a paint roller to clean and condition the roller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rotating implements is known in the prior art. More specifically, rotating implements heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art rotating implements include U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,938; U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,928; U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,626; U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,648; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 298,912; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 265,940; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,101.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a roller spinning tool for effecting rotating of a paint roller to clean and condition the roller which includes a handle member for coupling to a brush spinner for manual rotation between opposed palms of a pair of human hands, and a central engaging member extending from the handle member for engaging a center of a roller to permit rotation thereof within a solvent.
In these respects, the roller spinning tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of effecting rotation of a paint roller to clean and condition the roller.